So She Hates Kids
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: She doesn't like kids, pssh, that's her life choice. It doesn't affect him- it shouldn't affect him. Yet he's bothered, really and truly bothered.


**A/N: This was written based on the episode, I think, two weeks ago. Just some one-sided Keeks/Densi, basically.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

So she hates kids.

And it shouldn't be a problem.

Deeks is alone in his bed at night, Monty left outside because of a run-in with a skunk. His arms are folded across his torso; his naked chest is actually cold.

But it bothers him.

It shouldn't. She doesn't like kids, pssh, that's her life choice. It doesn't affect him- it _shouldn't_ affect him. Yet he's bothered, really and truly bothered.

Maybe because he's always looked at Kensi as the motherly type, the Mama Robin tending to her eggs, regurgitating food so they can train to be little assassins under Batman...

Ah, the ninja children fantasy is back on. Deeks sincerely wishes he could turn it off. Her badass skills and his rugged, roguish good looks, their offspring would be like a genetic test tube Jason Bourne masterpiece. But, y'know, with some memories and a little bit more emotion. And parents.

Damn, they'd be great parents. Deeks can't help but imagine how awesome he and Kensi would be. Partners in justice? Partners in life would translate over well, right? She'd be the strict hand that would also be a sexy soccer mom, her bouncy ponytail and perky ass getting all the attention but with only Deeks to be able to call it his own...

He should not have these fantasies.

And he would be the cool dad, the one that would play football with the boys every night and let the girls braid his hair. He'd be all the neighborhood kids' favorite parent and he'd give out Popsicles in the summer and drive his kids to school in the winter before he and Kensi headed to work.

And they'd kiss in the morning when they woke up. Yes, just kiss. No morning sex necessary, even though it was his favorite type. No, they'd be more of passionate lovers, less lusty, more emotional. They'd talk about things. He'd try to be in a band again and she'd tell him to grow up. But the kids would be cool with the band so-

Some part of his body, whether it be his mind or his heart, is convinced that he wants to marry Kensi and have these little ninja monsters with her. He can see the Marty Jrs running around in his mind, most of them having Kensi's brown locks but his moppy style. And she'd probably try to shave them in their sleep.

He laughed aloud, making his bedroom seem all the more empty. This aloneness, suffocating and unbearable, caused him to roll over on his side and really breathe for a few moments. Yet his mind would not rest.

She hates kids. Kensi hates kids. And Deeks thinks she'd be attractive even if she were pregnant. He can imagine her glow and her smile and feeling the baby kick and all of these great things. Even her mood swings and tired feet and cravings, Deeks somehow comes to terms with the fact that he'd be okay with that. All of it. He wouldn't mind taking care of a pregnant Kensi. Especially if he were married to her.

He can imagine her in a white dress. And it hurts. They're partners. They're not even dating. But God, in his mind she's the most beautiful bride in the world. He loves her, he knows that much. On what level is yet to be determined, but he's a hundred percent convinced that he wants to date her.

He wants to buy her dinner and have her wrinkle her nose at different Los Angeles cuisines. He wants to see her "you dirty bastard" look when he does little things for her, like opening the door and paying for the whole meal. Mostly, he wants to hear her moan his name to reaffirm that it's him showing her all this love and delivering all this affection and making her writhe and whimper.

But that can't happen. They're partners. Not "partners".

Besides, she doesn't like kids; for him, that's a deal-breaker. Kids, for Marty, are an absolute necessity. He needs to prove that he can be the dad his own father wasn't. He needs to take care of something that isn't a dog or a plant and that will live on to create a legacy.

And really, he wants Marty Jrs everywhere, and maybe a Kensita or something. But she'd, of course, have her father's good looks. He wants to raise a family and come home every night to more than just Monty sporting a dead bird. He wants to open the door and find kids and a loving wife, and for some reason, he can only picture that with Kensi. He only wants a family... with her.

But she hates kids. Kensi hates kids, has next to zero maternal instinct, and hates kids. Which means she wouldn't want any of her own any time soon. Maybe not ever. And being, what, thirty?, meant that she wouldn't be able to have her own kids for too much longer. So if he begged and pleaded, maybe, possibly, but hell, they weren't even dating, nowhere near marriage, and convincing her to like kids would take a few years in itself. Time was cut short. If he wanted to live this dream life, maybe it would have to be without Kensi.

But he loves her, somehow, despite her rugged feminism and dangerously attractive features. Her ability to snap arms was unmatched.

And so he rolls over in his bed and watches midnight slip by on the clock. He's still cold. He's still alone. Monty gives a solemn yip, wanting to be let in.

Surprisingly, Deeks gets up and lets the filthy mutt in. He lets the dog with his skunk-smelling pelt get up on he bed and hunker down for the night.

Deeks pulls a shirt on and gets back in bed; he just doesn't want to be alone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review? Thanks for reading.**

**~Sky**


End file.
